thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine Salvatore
Clementine Keira Salvatore is the main character in a story called The One They Called Hopeless being made by MysticGirl200. She is the half sister of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She's both part of the Salvatore and Bennett family tree. Biograhpical information Born: * August 14th, 1850 (16/159) Turned: * By Niklaus Mikealson's blood in 1866 Status: * Undead Occupation: * Singer (1866-1923) Species: * Human (originally) * Witch (originally, inactive) * Vampire (currently) * Hybrid (forshadowed uncertain) Gender: * Female Family Members: * Giuseppe Salvatore+ (biolgical father) * Lucinda Bennett+ (mother) * Mary Salvatore+ (Step-mother) * Damon Salvatore (half brother) * Stefan Salvatore (half brother) * Unnamed paternal half brother+ (half brother) * Emily Bennett+ (half aunt) * Emily Bennett's unnamed brother+ (half uncle) * Mariam+ (Guardian) * Bonnie Bennett (cousin, half descendant through deceased half aunt) * Marcel Gerard (Adoptive brother/guardian) Signifacant kills: * Unknown and unnamed Cause of death: * Car Accident Killed by: * Lost of blood Appearance: * Played by Zendaya Coleman First seen: * Chapter 1 Last seen: * Chapter 1 Early Life From Clementine's perspective, she didn't have a happy childhood. She was labelled through her birth as the unwanted child on the Salvatore property. Because she was born to Lucinda Bennett, a slave on the plantation, Clementine was automatically a slave and was put to work at age 2 when she could walk. Because she was light skinned and was technically Giuseppe Salvatore's daughter, she was placed to work in the house, instead of out in the field. Despite the fact she was indeed Giuseppe's daughter, he would often riducule her and beat her when ever he got the chance, not caring at all that they were related by blood and only saw her as 'one of the slaves'. At age 3, Clementine's mother was sold to a different plantation, causing them both to be seperated from each other. Because of this seperation, Emily Bennett, Lucinda's half sister, was to take care of Clementine from then on. Rumors had went round the household on how Clementine could have been born and why she was so light, since she was the first slave baby to be on the platation and they knew Giuseppe hadn't bought a new one from another plantation. Because of these rumors, Mary Salvatore, Giuseppe's wife, confronted her husband, only to hear the truth that her husband did in fact raped a slave thus causing Clementine to be born. Though heartbroken, Mary made no effort to leave him seeing no point of leaving him when their children clearer needed both parents in their lives. Though Clementine was the unwanted Salvatore in the family, Mary Salvatore had shown her much kindness like her sons have and even taught her secretly had to read and write at the age of possibly 4. This secracy went on until Clementine became 7. Unfortunately around that time, Mary had gotten ill and died. And from there their lessons together were permenantly over. Even though Clementine's childhood wasn't full of happiness and joy like others, she did become close to her half brothers Damon and Stefan, who had no idea they were even related to begin with for 12 years. Although Damon had a theory on it long before the truth came out. Around the time Katherine came to Mystic Falls in 1864, Clementine reunited with her once guardian Emily Bennett, who was sold to another plantiation when she was 5 years old, but escaped and later met Katherine along the way. While Emily escaped the south, Clementine was in the care of Emily's brother. During Katherine's stay, Clementine was beaten less by Giuseppe and her brothers were starting to ignore her, being caught up with Katherine all the time. Clementine was practically in Katherine's shadow and hated it. The longer Katherine stayed at the Salvatore mansion, the worse the Salvatore brother's rilvary became, to the point where they even started to careless about their sister. Clementine being in the shadows, of course, noticed something off about Katherine. She didn't know she was a vampire, but knew she wasn't to be trusted. Clementine tried warning her brothers in anyway possible, but they ignored her and even went as far as saying she was jealous of the fact that they were experiencing love, which she has never witness at all her whole life, which was later stated by Stefan personally that they didn't mean it, but Clementine was obviously hurt by it since it was true that nobody ever truly loved or cared about her. On the night the vampires were getting rounded up, Katherine had compelled Clementine to give her her necklace, that was a gift from Emily. Clementine obviously refused, not wanting to give anyone Emily's gift and the fact she despised of Katherine, but had no choice but to hand it over through compulson. Katherine purposely didn't erase her memory of stealing the necklace from her and compelled her to walk away. That same night Katherine got vervained through Stefan by Giuseppe. When Damon found ut, he went to Emily for help. She casted a spell on the necklace she knew Katherine had stolen from Clementine to protect her. When Stefan and Damon later on left to go rescue Katherine, Clementine secretly followed them close behind. She witnessed both her brothers get gunned down before her. Greiving over them, she weeped loudly over their dead bodies, but then heard the gun fire again, near her. The gunman missed her and Clementine decided to leave, before she could get gun downed as well. When she got home, chaos reached the plantation and everyone was in a hurry to leave. One by one, the slaves accused to have been witches were kidnapped and were to be burned alive at the stake. Knowing it was going to happen to Clementine as well, since she was related to her, Emily sent Clementine to be with a group of slaves that were planning to runaway from the soth to the north. By the next day, news had spread on about the death of the Salvatore brother's and the murder of Giuseppe Salvatore. Seeing now as the time to flee, all the slaves left the plantation. Some were going to be illeally sold in secret to other slave owners, others were going to be killed of being accused witches, and some rebel slaves, Clementine included, ranaway from the south and went up north until they had finally reached Canda. There, Clementine stayed with one of the women of the rebel slaves, named Mariam, who agreed to take care of Clementine. Together they lived in Quebec, Canda for 2 months, and later moved down to Harlem, New York with secret identities. Before Clementine became 16, her and Mariam earned enough money to go to New Orleans. By that time, Mariam had offically bought her freedom papers as well as Clementine's just in case, from a friend of Mariam's named Alice, who had a cousin named Ruby, who was a witch that lived down in New Orleans, who could protect them from any supernatural danger if necesesary. Once they got there, they were taken cared by Ruby, who introduced them both to an allie of hers named Marcel Gerard. Marcel and Clementine immediately connected with each other, seeing as they both came from similar backgrounds and quickly liked each other. Finding it fitting, Marcel introduced Clementine to Klaus and the rest of the Originals. From there, the Originals later developed a close relationship with Clementine and even allowed her and her guardian to stay and settle down in New Orleans as long as they wanted. During their stay, Mariam had warned Clementine to not be too close with the Original's, stating they were still dangerous and 'not one of their kind', but Clementine ignored her warning. Both Clementine and Mariam later got jobs and stayed in town all the way up until a month after Clementine's 16th birthday, where they got attcked on the pen road, causing their car to get bombed, spiral out of control and crash. Klaus being at the scene in time gave them both his blood to heal. Mariam was doing okay, but Clementine was fading too fast that she accidentally died with Klaus blood in her system. After 2 days of being a vampire, Mariam had left Clementine wanting nothing to do with her being a vampire. Clementine hated the fact Mariam had gone up and abandoned her like everyone else in her life had, but stayed with the Original's seeing as they were her only true family she had left. In the 1900's, Clementine's singing career went on the map, to the point where she was singing every night at the jazz club the Mikealson's owned from Monday to Friday. Things were going smoothly for the group. Rebekah and Clementine were seen to have been best friends. Marcel looked to have been a bigger brother to Clementine and cared a lot for her. Elijah seemed to have always been on good terms with her. And Klaus had a soft spot for her, which grew the longer she stayed with them. Sadly by 1919, everything changed when Mikeal came hunting them down. Elijah, Clementine, Rebekah and Klaus were all seperated, assuming Marcel had died in the fire. Elijah held off Mikeal, Rebekah ran off with Klaus, and Clementine fled back up to Canda. In 1922, however, just 2 years after the seperation, Clementine had reunited with Klaus and Rebekah in Chicago. There Klaus and Clementine's romance bloomed more then ever, and Rebekah was just glad to have her friend back to talk to. A year later, they all met Stefan. Clementine was shocked to see he was still alive and deep down was angry at him and Damon for not looking for her or at least telling her they were still alive to save her the years of grieving over their death. What pained Clementine the most was the fact Stefan didn't have his humanity and didn't recall or regonized her at all. Feeling as though she had never existed to begin with, Clementine quickly gave up on trying to get Stefan to regonize her. When Mikeal attacked again, Clementine left with Rebekah and Klaus. Before leaving, Klaus had compelled Clementine to forget about everything about him and the Original family. From then on, Clementine lived the rest of her life hiding in the shadows, being invisable to the world as if she never existed at the start. Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four